1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of powder coating selected portions of a substrate, and more particularly concerns powder coating cast aluminum valve covers for diesel engines without the necessity of masking the non-selected portions of the valve covers to prevent overspray.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Conventionally, cast aluminum valve covers are either spray painted or powder coated so that the entire cover is coated including the raised lettering or designs. Then the raised portion is sanded back to the bare aluminum to provide a contrast between the lettering and the colored background of the cover.